In a neuropharmacological study on the functions of the striatal complex, observations have been made on the effects of neuropharmacological blockers of dopamine and of opiate receptors on the development of species-typical behavior of canids. Pimozide-treated beagle dogs failed to develop several behavioral characteristics of the breed. Naltrexone treated dogs were not remarkable except for some aberrations pertaining to sexual behavior.